living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
FBI SI Field Report, Nevada, November- Agent Hunter
MC - Lee Players - mike, ian, rackle, john Characters - zack, special agent alec hunter, anna worthington + airbus 320, zeus Preliminary Field Report Ash Springs, Nevada Victims: Maizy Jones, 83. NB- See report detail Suspect: Billy (summoner), Robin Redcap (deceased) Hunter Anna Worthington (see file) appears to be under the mental domination of the entity known as 'Mauler' or Airbus 320. This entity assumes a form similar to a domestic housecat and displays powerful jaws, intangibility and mental domination. Noted a typical fixation with deals, bargains being upheld and not wanting to be in debt common to the Fae, as well as knowledge of their social hierarchy. Report Took command of new SI squad and ventured to Alamo, Nevada, where made contact with other civilian Hunters. Sattelite imagery of Ash Springs revieled likely timeline centered around Halloween bonfire. Drone surveillance established that corpses in the local graveyard were animating and rising from their graves. Recon established 'zombies' (colloq.) had moderate athletic ability and coordination but the ambulatory corpses could not pass beyond the boundary of the town. Animating forces disrupted by application of high-velocity rifle rounds to the cranium. Evidence of controlling authority to the graveyard, which was seeing continued animation activity. Further gunfire reduced numbers, while magical recon established suspect as teenage male, short, blond, later identified as BIlly. Billy had summoned a basic subnatural entity which displayed powers of inducing fear and mental domination of Billy. Research established vulnerabilty to iron. The tome employed to summon the demon (colloq.) has been recovered- it is misleading or evasive on several dangers of dealing with subnatural entities. Ambulatory corpses attacked the building as technological items failed. An earlier procurement of a Crossbow was providential and I was able to de-ambulate ten more corpses. Book was supplied by entity known as Robin Redcap, occupying another body. This fae entity was known to Mauler and Anna, and wished it's property returned and the 'payment due' from Billy. I informed Robin it was not a legally recognised institution within the United States and that Billy was a minor unable to enter into binding contracts without parental consent. Entity Robin reacted with hostility and used the staff to project a dangerous beam of energy (awaiting report from FBI SI Special Weapons reseach department). Entity Robin died when the hat was removed from it's head and Mauler agreed to take the dangerous corrupting object away and ensure it does not fall into the hands of humans again. The demon (colloq.) was dispatched summarily by the hunter group and a barring ritual enacted. End Report Addendum Eyes Only TOP SECRET Suspected Supernatural entity involvement post-event. Some hunters described Angels (colloq.), as a bright light from the sky brought over twenty deceased back to life- including those deceased prior to the animatory events, and corpses de-animated again (these wounds healed). Town has been debriefed per Operating Protocol Cover Story 44, but Ash Springs is now a monitoring site.